Max
Max (Japanese, マックス) is the first Fiendkeeper in the fanfiction "Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Fiendkeepers", By Mr. E. He possesses "Gigantos - The Fiend of Doubling". He is the first Fiendkeeper to fall. Max has the ability to double himself due to his fiend's ability, this way, he was able to duel both of the twins, Yumi and Sakura Matsuki, at once. Appearance Max is a somewhat stout fellow, he is extremely tall and intimidating. He has tall black hair, seemingly in an afro, comical almost (quite in contrast to the rest of his appearance, which is serious and intimidating) He has two different coloured eyes, one red, one blue. He dresses in a slimple blue shirt with a collar, black slacks, and brown shoes. His demeanor seems almost nonchalant for the most part, quite different then the other Fiendkeepers, however, when his duel started, his entire demeanor changed. From a laidback cool guy, to a serious, feroucious monster-like person, causing Yumi and Sakura to be fearful of their lives. His duel disk, which, like all the other Fiendkeepers, is a dark blue (almost black) in colour, and resembles Camula's duel disk from "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Clone Max's clone duels as his partner in his duel against the twins. His clone is clothed the exact opposite of him, but still resembles him, lookswise. Deck Max plays as Destructor Fiend deck. Combining powerful effects with devastating spell cards. His strategy seems to focus around swarming the field with his weaker demons and sacrificing them to summon high-powered monsters early in the duel. In his duel against Yumi Mitsuki and Sakura Mitsuki, this strategy works easily, summoning his strongest monsters in his second turn, however, the two managed to bypass his strategy with a combination of two Magician's Valkyria and direct attack monsters to take him down. After the duel, he revealed he was a former Slifer Red at Duel Academy, one of the best at that, around the time Katsumi Natagawo attended, and was kidnapped and forced into the Fiendkeepers, before he could say more, Atusi Malakai came and drained his soul from his body, leaving his body a hollow shell, horrifying the twins. 1 - This card was discarded from his hand due to the effect of "Blaze Fire". ---- Max appears one last time in the series, the two-part season finale, where Atusi Malakai gives him one more chance to escape with his life. In the finale, Max plays a somewhat different deck than he ususally does. Rather than mainly his "Destructor Fiends", he plays a Torture Chamber deck, similar to Yami Marik's deck from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series, except it relies heavily on Trap Cards to destroy the opponent. After losing their duels, he (along with the other Fiendkeepers) have a change of heart and manage to escape from Atusi with their lives. 2 - Despite being a Continuous Spell card in the OCG and TCG, it is played as a Field Spell Card here. Clone's Deck The clone plays a Support Card deck, using cards that benefit Max, but somewhat put himself in a weak position, however, he has high-powered defence cards such as "Defense Wall" and "Big Shield Gardna" to protect him from damage. In his duel against Yumi Mitsuki and Sakura Mitsuki, he manages to keep Max protected long enough to summon his best monster, however, the twins go after the clone first, and defeat him somewhat easily compared to Max, before the clone crumbled into dust, it said it's job was done, and for Max to win, or "he knows what will happen." Category:Characters